Richard Webber/Gallery
Promotional Photos Season 1 RichardWebberPromo1-1.jpg Season 2 richardpromo2-1.jpg Season 3 richard-promo-3-1.jpg richard-promo-3-2.jpg richard-promo-3-3.jpg Season 4 GAS4RichardWebber6.jpg GAS4RichardWebber5.jpg GAS4RichardWebber4.jpg GAS4RichardWebber3.jpg GAS4RichardWebber2.jpg GAS4RichardWebber1.jpg Season 5 Season 6 GAS6RichardWebber10.jpg GAS6RichardWebber9.jpg GAS6RichardWebber8.jpg GAS6RichardWebber7.jpg GAS6RichardWebber6.jpg GAS6RichardWebber5.jpg GAS6RichardWebber4.jpg GAS6RichardWebber3.jpg GAS6RichardWebber2.jpg GAS6RichardWebber1.jpg Season 7 RichardWebber1S7.jpg RichardWebber2S7.jpg RichardWebber3S7.jpg Season 8 Season 9 RichardWebberS9.jpg GAS9RichardWebber8.jpg GAS9RichardWebber7.jpg GAS9RichardWebber6.jpg GAS9RichardWebber5.jpg GAS9RichardWebber4.jpg GAS9RichardWebber3.jpg GAS9RichardWebber2.jpg Season 10 RichardWebberS10.jpg S10RichardWebber.jpg RichardWebberS102.jpg RichardWebberS103.jpg RichardWebberS104.jpg Season 12 RichardWebberS12-1.jpg RichardWebberS12-2.jpg RichardWebberS12-3.jpg Screenshots Grey's Anatomy 101RichardWebber.png|A Hard Day's Night 102RichardWebber.png|The First Cut Is the Deepest 103RichardWebber.png|Winning a Battle, Losing the War 104RichardWebber.png|No Man's Land 105RichardWebber.png|Shake Your Groove Thing 109RichardWebber.png|Who's Zoomin' Who? 201RichardWebber.png|Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head 202RichardWebber.png|Enough is Enough 203RichardWebber.png|Make Me Lose Control 204RichardWebber.png|Deny, Deny, Deny 205RichardWebber.png|Bring the Pain 206RichardWebber.png|Into You Like a Train 207RichardWebber.png|Something to Talk About 208RichardWebber.png|Let It Be 209RichardWebber.png|Thanks for the Memories 210RichardWebber.png|Much too Much 211RichardWebber.png|Owner of a Lonely Heart 212RichardWebber.png|Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer 213RichardWebber.png|Begin the Begin 214RichardWebber.png|Tell Me Sweet Little Lies 215RichardWebber.png|Break on Through 216RichardWebber.png|It's the End of the World 217RichardWebber.png|As We Know It 218RichardWebber.png|Yesterday 219RichardWebber.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 220RichardWebber.png|Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 221RichardWebber.png|Superstition 222RichardWebber.png|The Name of the Game 223RichardWebber.png|Blues for Sister Someone 224RichardWebber.png|Damage Case 225RichardWebber.png|17 Seconds 226RichardWebber.png|Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 227RichardWebber.png|Losing My Religion 301RichardWebber.png|Time Has Come Today 302RichardWebber.png|I Am a Tree 303RichardWebber.png|Sometimes a Fantasy 304RichardWebber.png|What I Am 305RichardWebber.png|Oh, the Guilt 306RichardWebber.png|Let the Angels Commit 307RichardWebber.png|Where the Boys Are 308RichardWebber.png|Staring at the Sun 309RichardWebber.png|From a Whisper to a Scream 310RichardWebber.png|Don't Stand So Close to Me 311RichardWebber.png|Six Days, Part 1 312RichardWebber.png|Six Days, Part 2 313RichardWebber.png|Great Expectations 314RichardWebber.png|Wishin' and Hopin' 315RichardWebber.png|Walk on Water 316RichardWebber.png|Drowning on Dry Land 317RichardWebber.png|Some Kind of Miracle 318RichardWebber.png|Scars and Souvenirs 319RichardWebber.png|My Favorite Mistake 320RichardWebber.png|Time After Time 321RichardWebber.png|Desire 322RichardWebber.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 323RichardWebber.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 324RichardWebber.png|Testing 1-2-3 325RichardWebber.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 401RichardWebber.png|A Change is Gonna Come 402RichardWebber.png|Love/Addiction 403RichardWebber.png|Let the Truth Sting 404RichardWebber.png|The Heart of the Matter 405RichardWebber.png|Haunt You Every Day 406RichardWebber.png|Kung Fu Fighting 407RichardWebber.png|Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction 408RichardWebber.png|Forever Young 409RichardWebber.png|Crash Into Me, Part 1 410RichardWebber.png|Crash Into Me, Part 2 411RichardWebber.png|Lay Your Hands on Me 412RichardWebber.png|Where the Wild Things Are 413RichardWebber.png|Piece of My Heart 414RichardWebber.png|The Becoming 415RichardWebber.png|Losing My Mind 416RichardWebber.png|Freedom, Part 1 417RichardWebber.png|Freedom, Part 2 501RichardWebber.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 502RichardWebber.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 503RichardWebber.png|Here Comes the Flood 504RichardWebber.png|Brave New World 505RichardWebber.png|There's No 'I' in Team 506RichardWebber.png|Life During Wartime 507RichardWebber.png|Rise Up 508RichardWebber.png|These Ties That Bind 509RichardWebber.png|In the Midnight Hour 510RichardWebber.png|All By Myself 511RichardWebber.png|Wish You Were Here 512RichardWebber.png|Sympathy for the Devil 513RichardWebber.png|Stairway to Heaven 514RichardWebber.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515RichardWebber.png|Before and After 516RichardWebber.png|An Honest Mistake 517RichardWebber.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518RichardWebber.png|Stand By Me 519RichardWebber.png|Elevator Love Letter 520RichardWebber.png|Sweet Surrender 521RichardWebber.png|No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance) 522RichardWebber.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 523RichardWebber.png|Here's to Future Days 524RichardWebber.png|Now or Never 6x01RichardWebber.png|Good Mourning 6x02RichardWebber.png|Goodbye 6x03RichardWebber.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 6x04RichardWebber.png|Tainted Obligation 6x05RichardWebber.png|Invasion 6x06RichardWebber.png|I Saw What I Saw 6x07RichardWebber.png|Give Peace a Chance 6x08RichardWebber.png|Invest in Love 6x09RichardWebber.png|New History 6x10RichardWebber.png|Holidaze 6x11RichardWebber.png|Blink 6x12RichardWebber.png|I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked 6x13RichardWebber.png|State of Love and Trust 6x15RichardWebber.png|The Time Warp 6x15YoungRichardWebber.png|The Time Warp 6x16RichardWebber.png|Perfect Little Accident 6x17RichardWebber.png|Push 6x18RichardWebber.png|Suicide is Painless 6x19RichardWebber.png|Sympathy for the Parents 6x20RichardWebber.png|Hook, Line and Sinner 6x21RichardWebber.png|How Insensitive 6x22RichardWebber.png|Shiny Happy People 6x23RichardWebber.png|Sanctuary 6x24RichardWebber.png|Death and All His Friends 701RichardWebber.png|With You I'm Born Again 702RichardWebber.png|Shock to the System 7x03RichardWebber.png|Superfreak 704RichardWebber.png|Can't Fight Biology 705RichardWebber.png|Almost Grown 706RichardWebber.png|These Arms of Mine 7x07RichardWebber.png|That's Me Trying 7x08RichardWebber.png|Something's Gotta Give 7x09RichardWebber.png|Slow Night, So Long 7x10RichardWebber.png|Adrift and at Peace 7x11RichardWebber.png|Disarm 7x12RichardWebber.png|Start Me Up 7x13RichardWebber.png|Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) 7x14RichardWebber.png|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) 7x15RichardWebber.png|Golden Hour 716RichardWebber.png|Not Responsible 7x17RichardWebber.png|This is How We Do It 7x18RichardWebber.png|Song Beneath the Song 7x19RichardWebber.png|It's a Long Way Back 720RichardWebber.png|White Wedding 7x21RichardWebber.png|I Will Survive 7x22RichardWebber.png|Unaccompanied Minor 801RichardWebber.png|Free Falling 802RichardWebber.png|She's Gone 803RichardWebber.png|Take the Lead 804RichardWebber.png|What is It About Men 805RichardWebber.png|Love, Loss and Legacy 806RichardWebber.png|Poker Face 807RichardWebber.png|Put Me In, Coach 808RichardWebber.png|Heart-Shaped Box 809RichardWebber.png|Dark Was the Night 810RichardWebber.png|Suddenly 811RichardWebber.png|This Magic Moment 812RichardWebber.png|Hope for the Hopeless 813RichardWebber.png|If/Then 814RichardWebber.png|All You Need is Love 815RichardWebber.png|Have You Seen Me Lately? 816RichardWebber.png|If Only You Were Lonely 817RichardWebber.png|One Step Too Far 818RichardWebber.png|The Lion Sleeps Tonight 819RichardWebber.png|Support System 820RichardWebber.png|The Girl with No Name 821RichardWebber.png|Moment of Truth 822RichardWebber.png|Let the Bad Times Roll 823RichardWebber.png|Migration 8x24RichardWebber.png|Flight 9x01RichardWebber.png|Going, Going, Gone 9x02RichardWebber.png|Remember the Time 9x03RichardWebber.png|Love the One You're With 9x04RichardWebber.png|I Saw Her Standing There 9x05RichardWebber.png|Beautiful Doom 9x06RichardWebber.png|Second Opinion 9x07RichardWebber.png|I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x08RichardWebber.png|Love Turns You Upside Down 9x09RichardWebber.png|Run, Baby, Run 9x10RichardWebber.png|Things We Said Today 9x11RichardWebber.png|The End is the Beginning is the End 9x12RichardWebber.png|Walking on a Dream 9x13RichardWebber.png|Bad Blood 9x14RichardWebber.png|The Face of Change 9x15RichardWebber.png|Hard Bargain 9x16RichardWebber.png|This is Why We Fight 9x17RichardWebber.png|Transplant Wasteland 9x18RichardWebber.png|Idle Hands 9x19RichardWebber.png|Can't Fight This Feeling 9x20RichardWebber.png|She's Killing Me 9x21RichardWebber.png|Sleeping Monster 9x22RichardWebber.png|Do You Believe in Magic 9x23RichardWebber.png|Readiness is All 9x24RichardWebber.png|Perfect Storm 10x01RichardWebber.png|Seal Our Fate 10x02RichardWebber.png|I Want You With Me 10x03RichardWebber.png|Everybody's Crying Mercy 10x04RichardWebber.png|Puttin' on the Ritz 10x05RichardWebber.png|I Bet It Stung 10x06RichardWebber.png|Map of You 10x07RichardWebber.png|Thriller 10x08RichardWebber.png|Two Against One 10x09RichardWebber.png|Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word 10x10RichardWebber.png|Somebody That I Used to Know 10x11RichardWebber.png|Man on the Moon 10x12RichardWebber.png|Get Up, Stand Up 10x13RichardWebber.png|Take It Back 10x14RichardWebber.png|You've Got to Hide Your Love Away 10x15RichardWebber.png|Throwing it All Away 10x16RichardWebber.png|We Gotta Get Out of This Place 10x17RichardWebber.png|Do You Know? 10x18RichardWebber.png|You Be Illin' 10x19RichardWebber.png|I'm Winning 10x20RichardWebber.png|Go It Alone 10x21RichardWebber.png|Change of Heart 10x22RichardWebber.png|We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 10x23RichardWebber.png|Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right 10x24RichardWebber.png|Fear (of the Unknown) 11x01RichardWebber.png|I Must Have Lost It on the Wind 11x02RichardWebber.png|Puzzle With a Piece Missing 11x03RichardWebber.png|Got to Be Real 11x04RichardWebber.png|Only Mama Knows 11x04YoungRichardWebber.png|Only Mama Knows 11x06RichardWebber.png|Don't Let's Start 11x07RichardWebber.png|Could We Start Again, Please? 11x08RichardWebber.png|Risk 11x09RichardWebber.png|Where Do We Go From Here 11x10RichardWebber.png|The Bed's Too Big Without You 11x11RichardWebber.png|All I Could Do Was Cry 11x12RichardWebber.png|The Great Pretender 11x13RichardWebber.png|Staring at the End 11x14RichardWebber.png|The Distance 11x15RichardWebber.png|I Feel the Earth Move 11x16RichardWebber.png|Don't Dream It's Over 11x17RichardWebber.png|With or Without You 11x18RichardWebber.png|When I Grow Up 11x19RichardWebber.png|Crazy Love 11x20RichardWebber.png|One Flight Down 11x22RichardWebber.png|She's Leaving Home 11x23RichardWebber.png|Time Stops 11x24RichardWebber.png|You're My Home 12x01RichardWebber.png|Sledgehammer 12x02RichardWebber.png|Walking Tall 12x03RichardWebber.png|I Choose You 12x04RichardWebber.png|Old Time Rock and Roll 12x06RichardWebber.png|The Me Nobody Knows 12x07RichardWebber.png|Something Against You 12x08RichardWebber.png|Things We Lost in the Fire Private Practice PP101RichardWebber.png|In Which We Meet Addison, a Nice Girl From Somewhere Else PP216RichardWebber.png|Ex-Life Episode Stills Grey's Anatomy Season 1 1x01-27.jpg 109-3.jpg Season 2 202-10.jpg 202-11.jpg 202-12.jpg 202-21.jpg 2x07-5.jpg 2x14-5.JPG 2x14-6.JPG 2x15-2.JPG 2x16-1.JPG 2x16-4.JPG 2x26-1.jpg 2x26-3.jpg 2x26-5.jpg 2x27-1.jpg 2x27-2.jpg 2x27-5.jpg 2x27-11.jpg 2x27-39.jpg Season 3 3x02-1.jpg 3x02-5.jpg 3x02-26.jpg 3x02-27.jpg 3x05-4.jpg 3x05-6.jpg 3x06-7.jpg 3x06-9.jpg 3x06-10.jpg 3x07-8.jpg 3x07-14.jpg 3x07-17.jpg 3x07-18.jpg 3x07-19.jpg 3x07-22.jpg 3x07-23.jpg 3x07-32.jpg 3x07-33.jpg 3x07-35.jpg 3x07-36.jpg 3x07-37.jpg 3x07-38.jpg 3x07-39.jpg 3x07-40.jpg 3x07-50.jpg 3x07-61.jpg 3x07-71.jpg 3x07-72.jpg 3x08-08.jpg 3x08-09.jpg 3x08-10.jpg 3x08-11.jpg 3x08-19.jpg 3x09-6.jpg 3x10-5.jpg 3x10-9.jpg 3x10-10.jpg 3x10-11.jpg 3x13-20.jpg 3x13-23.jpg 3x14-1.jpg 3x15-2.jpg 3x15-19.jpg 3x16-12.jpg 3x16-13.jpg 3x16-16.jpg 3x16-17.jpg 3x18-25.jpg 3x18-24.jpg 3x18-23.jpg 3x21-29.jpg 3x21-26.jpg 3x21-19.jpg 3x24-1.jpg 3x24-2.jpg 3x24-17.jpg 3x24-18.jpg 3x24-19.jpg 3x24-37.jpg 3x24-38.jpg 3x24-39.jpg 3x25-3.jpg 3x25-4.jpg 3x25-5.jpg 3x25-6.jpg 3x25-7.jpg Season 4 4x04-7.jpg 4x04-4.jpg 4x04-2.jpg 4x04-1.jpg 4x05-39.jpg 4x05-20.jpg 4x05-12.jpg 4x05-7.jpg 4x06-16.jpg 4x06-5.jpg 4x06-3.jpg 4x08-21.jpg 4x09-17.jpg 4x09-12.jpg 4x12-14.jpg 4x12-13.jpg 4x12-12.jpg 4x12-9.jpg 4x16-11.jpg 4x16-14.jpg 4x16-6.jpg 4x16-8.jpg Season 5 5x03-1.jpg 5x03-2.jpg 5x03-19.jpg 5x03-22.jpg 5x03-23.jpg 5x04-14.png 5x04-15.png 5x04-35.jpg 5x05-16.png 5x05-18.jpg 5x10-1.png 5x10-9.jpg 5x11-1.jpg 5x11-3.jpg 5x15-3.jpg 5x15-16.jpg 5x16-1.jpg 5x17-7.jpg 5x17-8.jpg 5x17-9.jpg 5x17-10.png 5x17-12.jpg 5x17-13.jpg 5x17-15.jpg 5x17-16.jpg 5x17-18.jpg 5x18-12.jpg 5x18-17.jpg 5x18-20.jpg 5x18-22.jpg 5x18-7.jpg 5x18-8.jpg 5x18-9.jpg 5x19-8.jpg 5x19-9.png 5x21-15.jpg 5x21-22.jpg 5x21-24.jpg 5x21-29.jpg 5x21-34.jpg 5x21-35.jpg 5x21-6.jpg 5x21-8.jpg Season 6 6x01-2.jpg 6x01-21.jpg 6x02-22.jpg 6x04-2.png 6x04-3.jpg 6x04-9.jpg 6x05-1.jpg 6x05-3.jpg 6x05-11.jpg 6x06-5.jpg 6x07-14.jpg 6x07-3.png 6x08-20.jpg 6x08-21.jpg 6x08-28.jpg 6x10-1.jpg 6x10-16.jpg 6x10-22.jpg 6x10-29.jpg 6x10-32.jpg 6x10-40.jpg 6x10-41.jpg 6x10-46.jpg 6x12-7.png 6x12-8.jpg 6x12-10.jpg 6x12-11.jpg 6x12-15.jpg 6x14-3.jpg 6x14-21.jpg 6x15-6.png 6x15-7.jpg 6x15-8.jpg 6x15-9.png 6x15-13.jpg 6x15-15.jpg 6x15-16.jpg 6x16-4.png 6x16-7.jpg 6x16-8.jpg 6x16-10.jpg 6x16-13.jpg 6x16-17.jpg 6x16-19.jpg 6x16-27.jpg 6x17-7.jpg 6x19-2.png 6x19-15.jpg 6x21-12.jpg 6x21-23.jpg 6x21-25.jpg 6x22-6.jpg 6x22-7.jpg 6x22-8.png 6x22-15.jpg 6x22-17.jpg Season 7 7x01-21.jpg 7x01-22.jpg 7x05-1.jpg 7x05-3.jpg 7x05-7.jpg 7x10-12.jpg 7x10-16.jpg 7x10-17.jpg 7x10-22.jpg 7x10-6.jpg 7x11-1.png 7x11-10.jpg 7x11-3.png 7x11-4.png 7x11-6.png 7x11-9.png 7x11-11.jpg 7x11-16.jpg 7x13-14.jpg 7x13-5.png 7x15-11.jpg 7x15-9.png 7x16-12.jpg 7x16-4.png 7x16-6.png 7x17-9.png 7x17-11.jpg 7x17-20.jpg 7x17-22.jpg 7x18-1.png 7x18-2.png 7x18-4.jpg Season 8 8x04-12.jpg 8x04-2.png 8x04-21.jpg 8x04-23.jpg 8x04-25.jpg 8x07-12.jpg 8x07-22.jpg 8x07-31.jpg 8x07-32.jpg 8x07-34.jpg 8x07-4.png 8x07-9.png 8x11-13.jpg 8x12-1.png 8x12-11.jpg 8x12-12.jpg 8x12-13.jpg 8x12-2.png 8x12-4.png 8x12-8.jpg 8x13-26.jpg 8x13-31.jpg 8x13-34.jpg 8x16-13.png 8x16-16.jpg 8x16-3.png 8x16-6.png 8x16-7.png 8x16-8.png 8x17-17.png 8x19-11.jpg 8x19-3.png 8x20-11.png 8x20-12.jpg 8x20-16.jpg 8x20-19.jpg 8x20-22.jpg 8x20-23.jpg 8x20-26.jpg 8x20-5.png 8x20-9.png 8x20-27.jpg 8x22-4.png 8x22-5.png 8x22-7.png Season 9 9x02-10.jpg 9x02-17.jpg 9x02-21.jpg 9x06-18.jpg 9x06-19.jpg 9x06-23.jpg 9x07-11.jpg 9x07-6.jpg 9x09-16.jpg 9x09-21.jpg 9x10-14.jpg 9x10-20.jpg 9x10-22.jpg 9x10-24.jpg 9x10-25.jpg 9x10-26.jpg 9x10-27.jpg 9x10-28.jpg 9x10-29.jpg 9x10-30.jpg 9x10-34.jpg 9x10-35.jpg 9x12-1.jpg 9x12-10.jpg 9x12-18.jpg 9x12-6.jpg 9x13-12.jpg 9x13-13.jpg 9x13-3.jpg 9x13-7.jpg 9x13-8.jpg 9x15-1.jpg 9x18-15.jpg 9x19-1.jpg 9x19-19.jpg 9x19-20.jpg 9x19-21.jpg 9x19-29.jpg 920Promo10.jpg 920Promo11.jpg 920Promo16.jpg 920Promo17.jpg 920Promo19.jpg 920Promo5.jpg 9x22-11new.jpg 9x22-19new.jpg Season 10 10x05-1.jpg 10x05-2.jpg 10x05-3.jpg 10x05-4.jpg 10x05-5.jpg 10x05-6.jpg 10x05-7.jpg 10x09-12.jpg 10x09-15.jpg 10x09-20.jpg 10x09-30.jpg 10x10-6.jpg 10x10-8.jpg 10x10-9.jpg 10x10-10.jpg 10x10-11.jpg 10x10-13.jpg 10x10-15.jpg 10x10-20.jpg 10x10-21.jpg 10x13-3.jpg 10x13-8.jpg 10x16-5.jpg 10x16-7.jpg 10x16-10.jpg 10x16-11.jpg 10x19-5.jpg 10x19-6.jpg 10x19-9.jpg 10x22-3.jpg 10x22-8.jpg 10x22-9.jpg 10x22-10.jpg 10x24-23.jpg 10x24-22.jpg 10x24-21.jpg 10x24-19.jpg 10x24-18.jpg Season 11 11x02-1.jpg 11x02-2.jpg 11x02-4.jpg 11x02-6.jpg 11x02-9.jpg 11x02-10.jpg 11x11-10.jpg 11x13-4.jpg 11x13-5.jpg 11x13-11.jpg 11x13-13.jpg 11x13-14.jpg 11x13-16.jpg 11x14-5.jpg 11x14-8.jpg 11x16-2.jpg 11x16-3.jpg 11x16-4.jpg 11x16-5.jpg 11x16-6.jpg 11x16-7.jpg 11x16-8.jpg 11x16-11.jpg 11x16-9.jpg 11x16-10.jpg 11x17-1.jpg 11x17-2.jpg 11x17-3.jpg 11x18-4.jpg 11x18-5.jpg 11x20-5.jpg 11x22-1.jpg 11x22-9.jpg 11x22-18.jpg 11x22-21.jpg 11x22-30.jpg 11x22-33.jpg 11x22-34.jpg 11x24-8.jpg 11x24-10.jpg 11x24-11.jpg 11x24-12.jpg 11x24-13.jpg 11x24-14.jpg 11x24-15.jpg 11x24-16.jpg 11x24-17.jpg 11x24-18.jpg 11x24-19.jpg 11x24-25.jpg 11x24-27.jpg 11x24-28.jpg 11x24-29.jpg 11x24-30.jpg 11x24-31.jpg 11x24-32.jpg Season 12 12x02-1.jpg 12x02-11.jpg 12x02-12.jpg 12x02-14.jpg 12x02-15.jpg 12x04-2.jpg 12x04-6.jpg 12x04-8.jpg 12x04-26.jpg 12x04-36.jpg 12x07-21.jpg 12x07-22.jpg 12x07-23.jpg 12x07-24.jpg 12x07-25.jpg Private Practice Season 1 PP1x01-17.jpg PP1x01-15.jpg PP1x01-10.jpg PP1x01-14.jpg Season 2 PP2x16-24.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Images (Richard Webber) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy) Category:Images (Private Practice)